Haunting Memories
by ThePandaPatronus
Summary: during a training mission for becoming an auror Ginny was hit by a spell but know one know what the spell did. Now 2 weeks later Ginny is having nightmares of the times she was truly scared and felt like she about to die. Is it just nightmares from thing happening long ago or is it the spell she gotten hit by trying to damage her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Pain raged through her knocking her on the ground. She watches the tail of the massive snake Slither into the stone mouth of Salazar Slitherin. Her hand fell on the diary she has written in all year. Mostly when she couldn't find a friend to talk to. Sliding it as far away from her as she could. Giving it a look of pure disgust before her face contorted itself into a look of pure pain.

She had no idea how she got into this room with only the giant snake for company. Scanning her brain trying to find the answers but coming up short with blanks were memories should be. These same gaps in her mind has haunted her throughout the year. Constantly being in one place, finding her suddenly in another without knowing how she had gotten there, or why she was there. A maddening experience to have. Especially when it has happened so much it is considered common. That is not even counting the horrible things she finds out happened during these blanks.

Footsteps on the damp floor pulled her out of her thoughts. The girl lifted her head to see who was approaching. Hoping whoever it was could help her. That thought was dismissed as soon as she saw the evil grin on her new company.

A gasp escaped her mouth. Meant for the guy with short black hair flowing over is face making him seem twice as evil then just the smirk alone. She scooted back trying to make as much space between them as possible. Until the pain consumed her enough that moving became impossible. The guy seemed like he wasn't fully there, he seemed transparent as if turning invisible.

Her eyes shut then snapped open just as quickly in an attempt to get her mind to focus. Trying to see if he was really there, or just an illusion caused by the pain. He walked up straight to the diary, and kicked it toward her. She didn't understand why she grabbed the diary, as well as a quill from her robe and wrote in it one last time, even though she knew now that is what caused all her troubles this year.

_"Why me? Why does it have to be me?!"_

Watching as they vanished into the paper like the times before. An answer that was quite predictable flooded onto the page magically in green ink without anyone writing in it,

_because you where foolish enough to keep writing in this diary._

She looked up one last time at the man who has become more visible and solid in these past minutes.

"You're ...Tom… Riddle." Was all she manage to weakly say before her head collapsed on the floor and black dots filled her eyes.

"Yeah I am you foolish girl." Riddle told her with a sarcastic, insulting tone. He tilted his head to the side as he watch her lose conscious. Unnoticed by the red haired girl. The diary wrote one letter at a time in blood red letters, forming one last sentence to the girl before she was to die.

_Thanks for your soul foolish girl!_

By the time the words disappeared the girl was fully unconscious.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked my first fanfic please review and tell me what you think i would gladly take any tips. I was planing on making this chapter longer but I changed by mind when i was writing this and decided to just make it 2 chapters instead of 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light blinded me as I woke with a start. Panic flowed through me as I don't remember coming here. I tried to make out my surroundings but my vision is too blurry to make out anything other than pale white walls and outlines of people all around me.

I felt a push on my shoulder then a soft item under my head that I guess is a pillow. After blinking a couple times, my vision cleared enough so that I can make out the people around me. Doctors and Nurses, mostly confused, I looked around the room again; a room in St. Mungos'. Why am I here? Did something happen? Was there a battle? Was someone killed?

I tried getting up to demand someone tell me what happened and why I'm here, but a hand kept me pinned to the bed.

"Ginny! You're up! I was so scared! What happened; how do you feel? Oh, I wish you'd chosen a different job. You, Ron, and Harry all being Aurors; it's so much worry."

I turned my head at the sound of my mother's voice.

"You can't help it if that's the job she wants," my father told her, hugging her a little tighter.

" Ms. Weasley -" I turned my head towards the voice to see who I guess must be the doctor.

"- I'm Doctor Heattin, and I'm wondering if you can recall anything that happen before you were knocked out. Any information can help us to treat you faster."

So they don't fully know what happened to me yet, but was there a battle or a training mission I was on? The last thing I remember is leaving for work with Ron after breakfast, and now I'm here. How long was I out; a few hours, days, months, years even? No, wait; my parents don't look that much older, so cross out the year's option. I need answers and if the doctors want information from me they need to answer my questions. Time for a little game.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a day" Dr. Heattin told me. Only a day. Not too bad. It could have been worse; at least it wasn't for years. Next question.

"What day is it?"

"April sixteenth."

"Hmm... so I was only out for a day," I thought to myself; seeing how long it will take to annoy someone can be a rather fun but dangerous game to play.

"Yes you were only out for a day, as I already said."

"Why are all the walls white? You should really change the color. The light reflecting off the walls is very blinding for when people just wake up. Gave me a mini heart attack."

"It wasn't a heart attack. Yes, your heart rate did increase slightly right before you woke up, but I believe it is just a late reaction from the fight you were in. Now, if you can please tell me what you remember."

"I have a question first."

"Yes?"

"What is the function of a rubber duck?"

"What does that have anything to do with being in the hospital?" Dr. Heattin asked, but I can just make out just a hint of annoyance in the question.

"For all you know I could have stepped on one and fallen down and hit my head," I responded mater-of-factly.

"The function of a rubber duck is to keep children occupied in the bath. They can play with the rubber duck and it will float on the water and the child can pretend to be in a pond or something like that," a woman's voice said.

We all turned our heads to see a nurse with blond hair holding a clipboard standing on my right. At this my dad looked very happy, and the nurse would soon be sorry for saying that little fact, judging by his expression.

"How do you know that?" I heard my dad ask with wonderment filling his voice.

"I'm muggle born." The nurse, now looking, at the floor muttered.

"Moving on now; Ms. Weasley, can you please tell me what you remember," Dr. Heattin asked calmly.

"I'm sorry all I remember is leaving for work with my brother and then waking up here." I finally gave in, hoping that maybe they would have a way to retrieve my memories of what happened.

A couple minutes later, after Dr. Heattin had tried all of the memory spells he knew and nothing happened, he decided to take a break and think of what to do.

"Okay, Ms. Weasley –"

"- Ginny. I would like to be called Ginny," I told Dr. Heattin quietly.

"Alright, Ginny. I'm going to leave you be for now, and I want you to rest. I will have a talk with some people and see about getting you a potion that could potentially help recover your memories." With that he and all the nurses left, just leaving me and my parents.

After a couple minutes of silence, my dad said something about needing to be back at work and leaving. Sometime later, my mom was asleep on a chair next to my bed.

I was too busy to notice my dad leaving and my mom asleep next to me because I was too busy with the suddenly horrible notion that something bad was going to happen while I'm asleep. I couldn't worry too much more about it though, because I was too tired to stay awake. No matter how hard I tried, my body got the better of me, as I felt my eyelids close and sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think was it good was it bad review and tell me what you think.**

**I want to thank DolbyDigital for being my beta for this story **


End file.
